Another Demension
by GothzGirl
Summary: A young girl an a isolated life is struggling for survival until she discovers a portal that leads to another world. She bumps into Bubbles and Squeak when dropped off. How will she coop up with her new life? Bubbles/OC
1. Chapter 1

The streets were empty, decorated with slight cracks and pot holes that can stop a truck any day. The town square was deserted. The windows were missing. The doors were half open. And nobody was around. It was all completely quiet. No dogs barking or cats mewing. I've been sticking with the isolation for sometime now. Its the beginning of autumn and the only thing i mostly wear is a t-shirt and navy blue pants. My parents left but i stayed behind because its the only way i could ever escape from such cruelty. I sighed within my warm breath.

"Why didn't i go? I could've just bared with the pain. Like any other day i was with them." I whispered to myself feeling my eyes sting from the upcoming tears.

I always wanted to leave this place. But i never planned out where i wanted to go. The mountains, the lakes, the rivers, anywhere but here. But i guess that's life.

The sun was about to set. The temperature was dropping by the each passing minute. I shivered and felt the hairs on my skin rise. I shivered and dressed into a thick black sweater i swapped from a abandoned old navy store. After the town square went out of business they gave out stuff for free. I should consider myself lucky it was the last one. I sighed one last time and got up.

"Well ... i guess its another night of freezing my ass off." I said trying to gather as much sticks so i can start a fire.

One by one i held ten to fifteenth sticks within my left arm. It still isn't enough. I looked through street to street to see if any trees were around. But no luck so far as I'm concerned. I head my way into a dark alley where brown yellowish grass lay dead on the ground. They felt prickly against my pale feet. But it was the least of my problems. I looked down at the ground and looked backed up and something caught my eye. A orange and black light was coming from another alley way to the right. So i obeyed my curiosity and walked my way to it. And there i saw a light filled whirlpool swirling in midair.

"W-what is this?" I asked myself, slowly approaching the strange aura.

Until i felt something pushing me softly closer to it. I tried to back up but it just kept getting stronger. My eyes widened as i finally found out i was being sucked in. I turned around and tried running off the suction. But due to running so much the weak grass was no longer on the ground but dirt. I slipped from the soil and tried to grip on something but i was already in midair. My eyes so many colors other than black and orange. Their was blue and green. My body kept on going in circles as my mind began to turn blank. I have fallen into darkness.

My mind remained blank as i felt cool soft grass within my hands and feet. The rest of my body felt numb but yet slightly warm. I tightened my eyes as soon as i felt consciousness. But the i felt a presence. The sound of grass being stepped on. There are people here? Where am i? I opened my eye and saw two figures standing.

"Well well well. Someones finally awake." One of the figures chuckled.

The spoken one was taller than the other one. That was all i could see through my nebulous mind. I tried getting up my feet but my head started pounding. It felt like it was going to shatter any minute.

"Bubbles ... she doesn't look so good." The short one said with concern in his voice.

"Then help me move her body ..." The tall one said getting a bit closer to me.

"Move her body? You ... you mean like ... burying her or something?" The short one said again as i started flinching from the thought.

I heard the tall kid growling. He gave him a slap across the cheek. I couldn't really much take much more of this. I gave up and dropped myself on the ground, wanting to sleep so bad. I closed my eyes and drifted off, hearing the last words they said.

"No! I meant moving her to our trailer you idiot! ... and fast."

"Well you didn't need to hit me ..."


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was becoming more sharp by every hour that passes. My body aches alot worse than i know though. I felt my body no longer on grass. But on a soft mattress with thick soft sheets over me. I slithered my hand to my forehead and felt that i was burning with a fever. Great. Just great. I opened my bloodshot eyes and saw a pudgy kid standing by me.

"Well hello there! I see your finally ... uh ... awake!" He smiled brightly.

I groaned and began to push myself to sit up.

"Whoa whoa slow down! Your still pretty much sick. Luckily we got you here in time. " He frowned as he pressed his finger to his lower lip.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, rubbing my hand on my rustled hair. Ugh. What a mess i'm turning into. But that's the least of my problems right now.

"I'm fine ... and what do you mean "we"?" I asked as i heard foot steps coming from the entrance.

"Me ... genius." A boy much taller said with a solid frown on his face.

The short one quickly began to spazz a little bit. He cleared his throat and began to twiddle with his shirt a little bit.

"U-um Ofcoures! This is bubbles but you may call h-"

"HA! I was saved by a kid named Bubbles? Seriously? Haha!" I laughed.

Bubbles? He looks more like a boy version of bubbles and blossom mixed from the powerpuff girls. My grin soon faded away as i saw him giving me a death glare.

"Watch your mouth you imbecile! Your lucky that i didn't leave you back there in the cold!" He slowly hissed gritting his teeth.

"Tch ... i was just kidding powerpuff." I whispered to myself. "So where am i?"

"In our trailer!" The short kid butted in.

I looked around the room and saw myself in a light stained mattress with the clean sheets. Candy wrappers were all over the floor including some school papers. Looks like i'm stuck with two homeless idiots who don't know much about hygiene. Infact ... i felt uncomfortable about the stains on the mattress. I shuddered.

"Its .. uh ... nice?" I shrugged still observing.

"Yeah ... its still in progress .. heh." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

I bit my lower lip a little, wanting to just run out of here. I barley know these two but i guess i should keep an open mind. I turned my attention to bubbles, he began putting his hood over his orange hair and turned around the for exit.

"Ah .. where are you going, Bubbles?" The short boy asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm going out, Squeak. Oh and uh ... keep an eye on her." He said before heading outside.

"Wait ... What?" I exclaimed as my jaw dropped.

"Okay!" Squeak said in delight.

You have got to be kidding me. I'm being watched by a fat kid that looks like he has no intelligence whatsoever? Crap. I looked at him. He had a big smile across his face with his ... big white eyes? God this place is getting weirder and weirder. But its also getting interesting. Maybe i can distract him with something and sneak out of here.

Its almost sunset and i should be outside exploring this new town. Hmmm. I saw an unwrapped candy bar on the ground ... and i had a perfect idea. I took the bar and threw it under the bed where its in the middle and also where its harder to reach. By his wide size, it would take days for him to get under there. I grinned and cleared my throat.

"Oh! Squeak!" I called out as i cuddled under the sheets looking all innocent.

I brushed my hair a little bit with my fingers so it wouldn't look much like shit. I waited. He hurriedly came in and looked at me with his big eyes.

"Um .. ah ... is there something you need? um ..." He asked biting his finger a little.

"Oh ... i dropped my ... um ... cell phone and it went under the bed. Can you get it for me?" I blinked as i frowned.

He nodded hesitantly as he crawled his way to under the bed. I heard his grunts and moans. I could tell he didn't take orders from anyone except for powerpuff kid. I chuckled a little and felt him rush a little bit.

"A Chocowillie!" He shouted in excitement.

That was my part. I quickly went off the bed as he got half of his body under the bed. I tried not to burst out laughing as i made my way out of the trailer. I looked around and saw a whole bunch of trailers. I couldn't help myself but feel thrilled. I hopped off the steps and head straight toward a path that leads to the suburbs. My eyes grew so wide. People. Actual smiling happy people. There were many parents with their kids. They were holding bags that looked like Halloween costumes. It must be near! Heh ... coming to a new place already ... and acting like a total noob.

"Hmmm. Where to?" I asked myself walking on the smooth sidewalk.

But when i started walking a couple of feet i saw most of the teenagers looking at me. Oh great. I come into a new town but the teens seem the same as back home. Or .. once was my home. I ignored them and kept on walking.

"You there! Hey! Hey i'm talking to you newbie!" Someone shouted at me.

I looked back and saw a girl with bleach blonde hair with ... big breast. My hands started to shake but i kept my cool.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Listen kid. I've never seen your face before so you better learn your place newbie." She scoffed while a large jock was right beside her, staring at her breast.

I couldn't help but laugh but shrugged it off. I rolled my eyes and begin to walk away. I can't believe it. Once i thought this could be a big change. It all seems the same to me like my old high school. Filled with jerks and big breasted dumb blondes. Oh well. I don't plan to take school anyways. Just explore whenever i can in this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: From on here and other ch's will be other characters POV's so it gets more interesting ;) lol When you see "*~*~*~*" that means that it goes back to the girls POV.

Bubbles POV:

Its cold. Like it always is here in this putrid place. Why did i have to get myself that help that ... girl? Why didn't i just leave her there? Damn it ...

"Imbecile. I should've just kicked her out when i had the chance." I said, grumbling in my breath.

I snorted and saw the image i always dreamed of. Monica. Her leaf green eyes glistening against the sun and how silky her hair seems. I would give up almost anything to let her be my girl. My heart pounded against my chest just thinking about it. Oh bubbles get a grip of yourself ... just tell her.

I began coming closer to her. And closer ... and closer. Annnnnnd i began to chicken out. God damn it. She stopped and looked at me with her big eyes. I kept my cool and looked at her with my normal expression. The irritation of the blood flowing to my cheeks was a sign of blowing it.

"Abomination ..." She said, holding a bag in her hand.

I remembered. She chopped me up in tiny little pieces with a f*cking chainsaw. The rage went into my fist. Nobody chops me up and gets away with it. But ... Monica? I suddenly felt something hurting me in my chest. Not a heart attack ... but ... something. Whatever. I still love her ... i .. really do ...

Damn.

The wind blew giving me a chill up my spine. I knew my t-shirt wasn't enough to keep me warm. I sighed as i kept on walking to each house after house. I tried to search for one that seemed empty. As i walked i saw four children walking together. One had a skull mask, one with a paper mache pig head, one with a kitty suit, and one with ... just a devil mask with a red sweater. I scratched under my chin and quickly paced to catch up to them.

"E-excuse me?" My voiced cracked.

They all turned their heads and looked at me with their cold stares.

"Yes?" The kid in the skull masked asked coldly.

"U-um .. i was wondering where i can find an empty house." I said trying make my voice sound clearer.

The boy with the pig head tilted his head.

"You don't sound good miss. Are you like, alright?" He said.

My eyebrow rose and i shook my head.

"No. I-im fine really. But please i just wanna know where i can stay." I said again but more serious than ever.

The skull boy sighed and took my hand.

"C'mon."

"Heh ... she can stay with me." Kitty boy smirked and looked at my chest.

"Thought you were into nips." Devil kid said tilting his head to Kitty boy.

I blushed and pretended i never heard that. I was too dizzy and tired to care. I just wanna lay down. We walked for a few blocks and stopped finally.

"Here." Skull boy stopped and pointed to the house that i'll be staying at.

I looked deeply into it. It was a typical abandoned house with a roof that looked like it was about to collapse any minute now. The top windows were cracked but other then that i guess i'll move in for a while.

"Thanks ... i guess." I shrugged and smiled a pinch.

"Your welcome. My name is Finch. Thats Pig Pig, Mr. Kitty, and Devil Lad."

"Whats up?"

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Whatever."

I smiled a little and nodded.

"N-nice to meet you all. I'll see you all later." I waved and headed my way inside.

I sighed with relief to feel that it was so warm inside. There was a couch just waiting for someone to just flop right onto it. My mind was all a blank. I layed down and curled up into a ball position. I thought about if that fat kid would finally reach that candy bar but my doubts were high. I didn't want to share any much of my problems with that other freak kid anyway. Despite the condition i'm in right now, i think i'll be alright

...

...

...

I have the feeling that ... someone is watching me.

Bubbles POV:

I finally arrived back into the trailer and saw the idiots butt sticking out of the bed. What th' hell?

I grabbed his two legs and pulled him out. His mouth was covered with chocolate. Ofcoures ...

"You .. are .. such an idiot!" I smacked him behind his head.

He gave out a yelp and rubbed his head.

"What did i do?" He yelled, giving me the classic puppy eyes.

I growled and saw the girl nowhere in site. That little sly bitch. Very clever, i'll give her that. I sighed deeply and grabbed squeak by the shirt.

"C'mon you imbecile. Were going hunting."

He looked at me with a face i've never seen before. I saw his little smirk and i knew what he was thinking. I don't care for her at all. I shouldn't be wasting my time on her. But ... whats stopping me? Damn it i wish i knew. I guess it has something to do with the fever she has. Psh. I'm no freaking doctor or whatever ...

"H-hey Bub- I mean spike? We don't even know where she might be." The idiot said rubbing behind his neck.

"Idiot. She'll have to take shelter somewhere. And it might be somewhere i know."


	4. Chapter 4

I was shivering within the thing blanket that covered only half of my body. Nightfall has swallowed up the sky and its gone colder. My fever has gone worse. The only thought that came to mind was the gang that helped me get here ... why couldn't i just asked if they knew a nicer house than this? Damn it.

I need a drink.

I got up from the soft couch to the kitchen where i saw nothing but a rusty sink. There came to the point where i almost gagged. The lump in my throat came to think i would swallow brown gross water. I shook my head and decided to go out to search for a water fountain near a park or something. Whatever has any water source. I went out the door and kept the blanket wrapped around myself. Nobody was out. The street lights were the only thing the illuminated the suburbs instead of the moon. I smiled a bit ... relieved i didn't have to walk to the park in the dark.

"Its so cold out ..." I said to myself as i walked my way to the park.

All of the sudden i heard footsteps. The cold hard steps coming towards me from behind. My heart started to beat much faster than it already was. I looked back and i froze. A tall boy stood before me. Not just any boy too ... a jock. Maybe around his late teens it looks.

"Well well well ... look what we have here. Is the wittle itty bitty girl lost?" He mocked me with that baby tone.

I rolled my eyes, trying to seem i don't care. I kept on walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled, catching up to me and standing right infront of me. "Whats the rush sweety pie?"

Sweety pie? How ... cheesy.

"Theres no rush in anything .. except staying away from guys like you." I snapped in irritation.

He grinned like the chesire cat and stepped closer to me. I tried to get my reflexes to respond better if he tried to grab me or something but i was so tired.

"Back off stud ..." I warned.

"Oohhh ... i love girls with a firey personality." He chuckled grabbing a strand of my hair and pressed his dry lips against it.

I smacked him swiftly with my ice cold hand.

"I warned you asshole. Now leave me alone!" I growled as i turned around to go back to my empty home.

Just when i was going to the next block, he grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip.

"Heh. Your pretty strong girly ... wanna hook up?" The jock licked his lips, trying to keep me still from struggling.

"If you don't let go I'll scream!"

"Go ahead. No one will hear you."

Bubbles POV:

Great ... just freaking great. I looked inside of the house that the pipsqueaks said she was here. But she's not. I looked upon the couch and touched it lightly. Its still warm .. so she must be here. But where? I looked around top to bottom but no sign of her whatsoever. She must of gone out or something.

I went outside. I looked to the left and to the right. To the right ... silence ... to the left ... screaming? The next block i heard some girl screaming. Her voice sounds so familiar. Better go see for the hell of it. Once i ran my way to it i couldn't believe my eyes.

It was him. The asshole who started the whole damnation in me. And it looks like hes got the stupid girl involved as well.

" 'ey asshole! Shes not your type. Get someone with real class." I yelled over, clutching my fist.

He turned his head around and gave me the grin that always makes me shiver. His force loosened up on the girls shirt as she took advantage to take steps back as soon as she landed on the ground.

"Listen you little shit. I'm not taking orders from a little weakling like you." He chuckled coldly and got closer to me. "So the next time i walk into you ... you won't be so lucky."

"You wish, asshole. Next time you touch her, you'll be the one who won't be so lucky." I snorted, going to her.

He took his last laugh and walked down to the darkness of the streets. I sighed and picked her up, she felt warm. I noticed her flushed face and shakey body. I feel no pity for her but only a bit glad she didn't get raped or anything. That would suck.

"Your an idiot. You know that?" I sighed.

I looked down at her and saw she had tears running down her cheeks. Geez.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Spike." She smiled warmly at me and passed out.

Spike? She ... actually called me spike. I never knew someone i don't know actually called me spike. I feel bad now. But that doesn't change anything. Monica will always win my heart. But she never called me Spike. Not even my own name. But making a fuss over a name isn't important i suppose. I have to get her to the trailer before she gets worse.

Girls POV:

I felt warmth again. I was under the covers.

"Great. I'm never going to leave this place am i?" I asked myself as i sat up, ignoring the soreness.

"You know it!" Squeak popped up out of nowhere.

I jumped at the site of the little smiling boy. Is he always going to pop up at random moments? I sighed and tried to remember what happened when i left the trailer. It was cold. Some kids running around. And also ... that jock.

"Squeak. When i went outside, i met this jock guy a-"

"His name is Troy and i know. He was the main reason why bu- i mean spike bullies and somehow he got me involved in his crimes. He really did torture Bubbles since he was a kid and his parents really didn't much care. That's why he has a nasty attitude and tends to lose his temper quickly." Squeak sighed a bit and pulled his finger to his lips.

Poor kid. I know how he feels. Being picked on all the time in school or outside. But i always had someone to go to which i guess didn't happen to him. I guess i really did come here for a reason. To atleast make a difference for someone and make them happy. I want ... i want Spike to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Girls POV:

I felt myself stir within the warm blankets. I opened my eyes and saw the sun brightly shine against my face. I flinched a bit and sat up to get the rays away from my eyes. I rubbed and felt that i wasn't as sore as i was anymore. My nose was less stuffy and i don't feel warm. I sighed in relief and felt some weight on the edge of the bed. It was Bubbles, snoring. I couldn't help but laugh. It was actually kindof cute to see him like this. All content and not in his grumpy self. I looked at the ground and saw Squeak snoring too but in a cat like position with his body stretched out.

I remember little by little of what happened last night. I remember a jackass and bubbles saving me from him. And also making a promise to myself to atleast make Bubbles happy in return. I don't want to be helpless anymore like i was in the world i was in. I want to make a new start. A new life ... with him and also Squeak.

"Hey. Spike! Wake up." I said, shaking Bubbles lightly.

He let out a grumble and tightened his grip on the sheet.

"mmph ... leave ... me alone."

"Hey! Wake up!" I cried out, shaking him more.

He jumped up and looked at me with his cold eyes and unfortunate bed head.

"Dammit, don't do that! I hardly get any decent sleep these days!" He growled, trying to fix his hair a bit.

"Yeah, i noticed that." I rolled my eyes, observing his eyes.

They seemed darker than they seemed before. His nose seems a bit red too. Uh no. Looks like i passed a little "friend" to him.

"Um ... you don't look so good, Spike." I said with a bit of concern in my voice.

He looked at me as if i was stupid. Atleast i'm being honest.

"Gee no shit captain obvious. Whats next? You'll tell me how i dress?" He growled taking something from the ground and throwing it at Squeak.

Squeak let out a yelp as he rubbed the small bump on his head.

"Don't take your anger out on him! I said that because its actually true! The circles under your eyes are darker and your nose seems red."

"Like Rudolph?" Squeak interrupted but then flinched for cover from Bubbles.

"Yes Squeak. Like Rudolph." I sighed.

Such a cute idiot he can be. Its like talking to a 5 year old at times.

"But anyways ... maybe you should rest Spike."

"What are you my mom?" Bubbles scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I mean it! I don't want it to get any worse like i did when i had my cold. And your really starting to piss me off." I hissed, wanting to hit him with a rock or possibly a boulder.

"Your not the freaking boss of me so quit bossing me around!" He yelled and stomped his way to the door.

I looked down at the bed, feeling the ball of anger slowly raising up and up. This is like what happened back at home. People wouldn't listen to me at all even though i was worried for them. I tried my hardest. I felt like i had the need to cry but i feel a sudden feeling to my hand. It was Squeaks.

"Please don't take it so hard. Hes just .. uh ... crabby! He's had worse days. Trust me." He said with a soft smile on his face.

I smiled and nodded, wiping the early tears from my eyes. I patted his head.

"Thanks, butter ball."

Bubbles POV

God damn it. I freaking hate this! I hate having to being pushed around 24/7 by this whole town! The reason why i'm here is to sucker punch the little squirts and also ... Monica. I hate that little ... ARGH!

I should just kick her out and not care what happens to her. I can't believe what i did last night. Thats why i got this damn cold. My head freaking hurts and i can't concentrate with this clogged up nose. And this was the day when i wanted to ask Monica out. The worst has to get the best of me doesn't it? I sighed and saw her walk down the sidewalk. I couldn't help but smile. I ran down the stairs to catch up with her.

"M ... M ..." Thats all i said as she was an inch away from me.

Why can't i speak out the words? I need to say it now! Its either now or never!

"M-Monica!" The very word that i worship bursted from my mouth.

She stopped, slowly turning her head and looked at me like an owl would do if it was disturbed in its sleep. For the first time in my life, i felt a bit terrified of her.

"Yes?" She said with her voice so low and cold.

I was frozen in my tracks. I can't move nor speak. Idiot! Your letting her get away! Act now you dumbass! She slowly turned her away at the same position and continued walking.

"W-wait, M-monica! What i n-needed to say was ... w-would you like to g-go out w-with me?" I said with my shaky voice.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my mouth. She stood there still and here i am anxious for an answer. What if she says no? Oh god i can't bear that. I just can't.

"M-Monica?" I said as i was about to place my hand on her shoulder.

"Meet me at the park this Friday, I'll see you there." She said quietly as she started walking again.

From the looks of it, i would say she would like to. But at the park? Strange place for a date but whatever! I can finally have my girl and i can finally be happy again. Oh how i imagine what the kiss would be like! This is the happiest day of my life! I could care less about the cold i'm having now.

But ... one thing that's bothering me now is ... a little ball of something saying .. this isn't right. Is it?


End file.
